familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Huntington, New York
|postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 11721, 11724, 11731, 11740, 11743, 11746, 11747, 11750, 11768 |area_code = 631 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 36-68000 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0979498 |footnotes = }} The Town of Huntington is one of ten towns in Suffolk County, New York, United States. Founded in 1653, it is located on the north shore of Long Island in northwestern Suffolk County, with Long Island Sound to its north and Nassau County adjacent to the west. Huntington is part of the New York metropolitan area. As of the United States 2010 Census, the town population was 203,264. History In 1653, three men from Oyster Bay, Richard Holbrook, Robert Williams and Daniel Whitehead, purchased a parcel of land from the Matinecock tribe. This parcel has since come to be known as the "First Purchase" and included land bordered by Cold Spring Harbor on the west, Northport Harbor on the east, what is now known as Old Country Road to the south and Long Island Sound to the north. The three men immediately turned the land over to the white settlers who had already been living there. From that initial settlement, Huntington grew over subsequent years to include all of the land presently comprising the modern Towns of Huntington and Babylon. The southern part of the town was formally separated to create Babylon in 1872. Because Huntington was populated largely by English settlers, unlike the rest of the New Amsterdam colony, the town voted in 1660 to become part of the Connecticut colony rather than remain under the authority of New Amsterdam. It was not until the British gained control of New Amsterdam in 1664 (renaming it New York) that Huntington was formally restored to the jurisdiction of New York. Following the Battle of Long Island during the American Revolutionary War, British troops used Huntington as their headquarters, and remained encamped there until the end of the war. The arrival of the Long Island Railroad in 1867 transformed the economy of Huntington from primarily agriculture and shipping (based on its well protected harbor) to tourism and commuting. Cold Spring Harbor became a popular summer resort. The end of World War II brought about an explosive growth of population in Huntington, as in the rest of the region. Farms and resorts gave way to homes, and Huntington has transformed into a major bedroom community for nearby New York City. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 195,289 people, 65,917 households, and 52,338 families residing in the town. The population density was 2,078.4 people per square mile (802.5/km²). There were 67,708 housing units at an average density of 720.6 per square mile (278.2/km²). The racial makeup of the town in 2000 was 88.31% White, 4.22% Black or African American, 0.13% Native American, 3.50% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 2.27% from other races, and 1.55% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 6.58% of the population. As of the census of 2010, the racial makeup of the town was 84.15% White, 4.68% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 4.96% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 3.89% from other races, and 2.10% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 11.00% of the population. There were 65,917 households out of which 37.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 67.4% were married couples living together, 8.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 20.6% were non-families. 16.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.91 and the average family size was 3.26. In the town the population was spread out with 25.5% under the age of 18, 5.8% from 18 to 24, 30.2% from 25 to 44, 25.5% from 45 to 64, and 13.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 96.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.4 males. According to a 2007 estimate, the median income for a household in the town was $102,865, and the median income for a family was $113,119. Males had a median income of $61,748 versus $40,825 for females. The per capita income for the town was $36,390. About 2.9% of families and 4.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.1% of those under age 18 and 4.6% of those age 65 or over. Government and politics The town government consists of a town council with four members, all of whom are elected at large. The town supervisor is elected by the entire town. Other elected positions are the Town Clerk, Highway Superintendent, and Receiver of Taxes. A referendum to move to a ward district system on December 22, 2009 failed 81% to 18%. Economy Sbarro's headquarters are located in Melville in the Town of Huntington."Contact Us." Sbarro. Retrieved March 5, 2010. Around 2002, Swiss International Air Lines's North American headquarters moved from Melville to Uniondale, Town of Hempstead. The facility, the former Swissair North American headquarter site, was completed in 1995. Swissair intended to own, instead of lease, its headquarters site. It enlisted architect Richard Meier to design the Melville facility."Contact Us SWISS USA." Swiss International Air Lines. Retrieved January 20, 2009.Anastasi, Nick. "SwissAir USA HQ heads to market.(Swiss International Airlines moves to Uniondale)." Long Island Business News. June 7, 2002. Retrieved January 25, 2009. In 1997, Aer Lingus announced that it was moving its North American headquarters from Manhattan to Melville; James Lyndon, a spokesperson for the airline, said that the company moved to Long Island in an effort to reduce costs, as leasing costs are lower in Long Island than in Manhattan. The move would transfer 75 employees, including administrative personnel, marketing personnel, sales personnel, and telephone reservation agents. The airline planned to move on June 15, 1997. The airline had also considered sites in Boston and in Westchester, New York.Wax, Alan J. "Aer Lingus moving offices to LI." Newsday. Top employers According to Huntington's 2009 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,Town of Huntington CAFR the top employers in the town are: Education Colleges and universities Huntington is home to several colleges and universities, including: * Five Towns College in Dix Hills * Seminary of the Immaculate Conception Elementary and high schools There are a number of notable schools in Huntington. Cold Spring Harbor Central School District * Cold Spring Harbor Jr./Sr. High School Commack School District * Commack High School Elwood Union Free School District * Harley Avenue Primary School * James H. Boyd Intermediate School * Elwood Middle School * John Glenn High School Half Hollow Hills Central School District *Half Hollow Hills High School East *Half Hollow Hills High School West Harborfields Central School District * Harborfields High School * Oldfield Middle School * Thomas J. Lahey Elementary School * Washington Drive Primary School Huntington Union Free School District * Huntington High School * J. Taylor Finley Middle School * Woodhull Intermediate School * Jack Abrams Intermediate School * Flower Hill Primary School * Jefferson Primary School * Southdown Primary School * Washington Primary School * St. Patrick's School Northport-East Northport Union Free School District * Northport High School * East Northport Middle School * Northport Middle School * 5th Avenue Elementary School * Pulaski Rd Elementary School * Bellerose Elementary School * Dickinson Elementary School * Norwood Elementary School * Ocean Ave Elementary School South Huntington Union Free School District * Walt Whitman High School * Henry L. Stimson Middle School (with 6th grade at Silas Wood Center) * Birchwood Intermediate School * Maplewood Intermediate School * Countrywood Primary School * Oakwood Primary School Local media Several weekly newspapers cover local news exclusively, including The Long-Islander, since 1838. Village Connection Magazine, published by Jim Savalli, is a lifestyle and entertainment magazine dedicated to the town of Huntington. Additionally, Patch, an online-only news website owned by AOL, and the Huntington Buzz, an online-only news website that is independently owned, covers hyper-local news on issues, people and events in Huntington. In popular culture *Huntington is the town in which the American sitcom Growing Pains supposedly takes place. However, Robin Hood Lane, the street address of the Seaver family's home, is fictional. The show's creator, Neal Marlens, grew up in Huntington. *The Village of Northport was mentioned in episode 6 of the 2012 NBC drama series Smash. Notable people * Jason Alexander, Actor * Wendy Andreiev (Wendy Wild) – Lead vocalist in the 1980s for several New York–based bands. * Al Arbour lived in Cold Spring Harbor during his coaching career with the New York Islanders. He moved in 1999, some years after his retirement * Ian Matthias Bavitz (Aesop Rock) – Hip-Hop, Rap artist. * Brian Bloom, actor who previously lived in Dix Hills. * Bob Bourne, former New York Islanders hockey player * Stephen Bowen, Dallas Cowboys defensive end, lived in Dix Hills through high school * Christie Brinkley – Model * Brendan B. Brown – Lead vocalist for the band Wheatus. * Anthony G. Brown – Lieutenant Governor of Maryland. * Edwin G. Burrows – Won 1999 Pulitzer Prize for History for the book Gotham: A History of New York City to 1898. * Greg Buttle – Former NFL football player for the New York Jets. * Peter Calandra – Broadway, movie, and television pianist/composer. * Mariah Carey – singer-songwriter, born and raised in a suburban neighborhood. * Harry Chapin – singer-songwriter and humanitarian. * John Coltrane, famed jazz saxophonist and composer, who lived in Dix Hills during the last years of his life. * Gerry Cooney, former heavyweight boxer. * Bob Costas, Sportscaster *Anthony Cumia, co-host of XM Satellite Radio program "The Opie and Anthony Show" * Cornelius H. DeLamater, Industrialist, and owner of Eaton's Neck * Alice G. Dewey, anthropologist. * Marlene Dietrich – actress and singer * James L. Dolan, Cablevision CEO, graduated in 1974 from Cold Spring Harbor High School. * Harry E. Donnell, Noted Architect, and Eaton's Neck estate owner * Arthur Dove, artist * Adam Ebbin, Virginia House of Delegates member * Edie Falco – Broadway, movie, and television actress best known for her role as Carmela Soprano on The Sopranos. * Alison Fanelli – Actress who is best known for the role on the television series The Adventures of Pete & Pete * Greg Fox – Nationally syndicated comic strip artist/writer (His comic Kyle's Bed & Breakfast takes place in Northport.) * Courtney Galiano, contestant on So You Think You Can Dance * Andrew Geller – Renowned architect. * Adam Gertler, Food Network chef * Clark Gillies, former New York Islanders hockey player * Jackie Gleason – comedian who spent many summers in Asharoken. * Rube Goldberg – cartoonist * George Grosz – artist * Leroy Grumman * Tom Gugliotta, former NBA player. * Julie Halston, Actress and comedienne * Jupiter Hammon * Sean Hannity – Talk Show and Fox News Host * John L. Hennessy, President of Stanford University * Pete Harnisch, Major League Pitcher * Mel Harris, actress * Melissa Joan Hart, actress, writer, director, producer, singer, and businesswoman * Joseph Jeffrey Hazelwood, the ship's master of the Exxon Valdez at the time of the Exxon Valdez oil spill in the Prince William Sound, Alaska, on March 24, 1989. * Elizabeth Hendrickson – Television actress best known for her role as twin sisters Frankie and Maggie Stone on All My Children. * Ron Hextall, former NHL goalie * John Sloss Hobart, Owner of Eaton's Neck, and U.S. Senator. Namesake of the Town's "Hobart Beach" in Eaton's Neck. * Gregg (Opie) Hughes *"Cousin" Sal Iacono, comedian and writer * Amy Ignatow, author and illustrator, The Popularity Papers. * Steve Israel, U.S. Representative (D-N.Y.) * Curtis Jackson aka, 50 Cent * Billy Joel – Singer * Angelina Jolie, actresshttp://weblogs.newsday.com/realestate/blog/angelina_jolie_and_brad_pitt/ * Jenny Kallur – Swedish World Championships finalist in 100 meter hurdles was born in Huntington. * Susanna Kallur – Swedish World Indoor record holder in the 60 meter hurdles was born in Huntington. * Darius Kasparaitis – Former NHL ice hockey player for the New York Islanders, Pittsburgh Penguins, Colorado Avalanche and the New York Rangers. * Ricky Kasso – Murderer * Jack Kerouac – Novelist and writer commonly credited as a major catalyst for the 1960s counterculture movement. * Pat LaFontaine – Professional Hockey Player * Fiorello La Guardia – famed former mayor of New York City. * John Lennon owned a house in Laurel Hollow, where he frequently spent time from the late 1970s until his assassination in 1980. * Charles Lindbergh – Aviator * Lindsay Lohan spent a portion of her childhood and teen years in Cold Spring Harbor. She attended Cold Spring Harbor High School until her Sophomore year of high school. * Mark LoMonaco, wrestler who grew up in Dix Hills. * Allie Long, professional soccer player * Carey Lowell. James Bond film Licence to Kill. Law & Order character Jamie Ross, 1996–2001. * Patti Lupone – Tony Award-winning broadway and television actress, best known for her role as Eva Peron in Evita., raised in Northport. * John Macaluso, Drummer * Ralph Macchio, actor (The Karate Kid), raised in Dix Hills * Ashley Massaro, Former World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) Diva * Eddie McGee, Big Brother winner * Chris Messina – Television actor, best known for his role as Ted Fairwell on Six Feet Under * Dina Meyer, actress * Dan Milano – Television writer and voice actor best known as the co-creator of the show Greg the Bunny. *Paul Steven Miller, Commissioner, US Equal Employment Opportunity Commission (1994–2004), Henry M. Jackson Professor of Law at the University of Washington School of Law(2004–present), Special Assistant to President Obama (2009) * Bruce Morrison – Former United States Congressman from Connecticut. He grew up in Northport and attended Northport High School. * Jim Neu (1943–2010), playwright.Weber, Bruce. "Jim Neu, Creator of Wry Plays, Is Dead at 66", The New York Times, July 21, 2010. Retrieved July 21, 2010. * Daniel O'Donnell, New York State Assembly member * Rosie O'Donnell – Former talk show host and GLBT rights activist, raised in Commack. * Eugene O'Neill – playwright, in 1931 * Steve Park, NASCAR driver * Mary Pickford, Actress * Brad Pitt, actor * Gretchen Rau – Academy Award-winning motion picture set decorator. * Sarah Reinertsen, leg amputee and athlete who set many world records * Alia Sabur – Youngest professor in history. * Antoine de Saint-Exupéry – author of The Little Prince, written at Delamater-Bevin Mansion in Asharoken in 1942 * John Scurti – Television actor best known for his role as Kenny Shea on Rescue Me * Craig Ricci Shaynak – Television character actor * Cindy Sherman, photographer * Dee Snyder, front man for rock band, Twisted Sister * David Spergel, theoretical astrophysicist and MacArthur Fellow; presently a professor at Princeton University known for his work on the WMAP mission and chair of the Astrophysics Subcommittee of the NASA Advisory Council * Henry L. Stimson, Secretary of State under Herbert Hoover, Secretary of War under William Howard Taft and again for Franklin D. Roosevelt throughout World War II * Brandon Sutter, NHL player for the Pittsburgh Penguins * Ruth Ann Swenson, Opera singer * Wally Szczerbiak, NBA basketball player for the Cleveland Cavaliers, attended Cold Spring Harbor High School. * Evan Thomas, journalist, editor and author, grew up in Cold Spring Harbor. * Randall Tolson, a craftsman and clockmaker, known for a series of highly collectible memorial clocks, lived in Cold Spring Harbor until he died in 1954. * Ryan Vesce, Player for the San Jose Sharks in the NHL, grew up in Lloyd Harbor, adjacent to Cold Spring Harbor, and attended Cold Spring Harbor High School * Wesley Walker, former Jets wide receiver * James D. Watson, Nobel Prize winner, co-discoverer of the structure of DNA, and former Chancellor of the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory * Jim Wetherbee (born 1952), astronaut.Kerr, Kathleen. "They Began Here: Around the country, leading thinkers in health and science can trace their roots to Long Island", Newsday, July 16, 2008. Retrieved September 17, 2008. * Meg Whitman, CEO of eBay and 2010 California gubernatorial candidate, grew up in Lloyd Harbor, adjacent to Cold Spring Harbor, and attended Cold Spring Harbor High School, graduating in 1973. * Walt Whitman – poet * Judd Winick, writer/artist from MTV's The Real World (San Francisco) (former) Communities and locations Villages (incorporated) * Asharoken * Huntington Bay * Lloyd Harbor * Northport Hamlets (unincorporated) * Centerport * Cold Spring Harbor * Commack (partly) * Dix Hills * East Northport * Eatons Neck * Elwood (CDP only) * Fort Salonga (partly) * Greenlawn * Halesite * Huntington Station * Huntington * Melville * South Huntington * West Hills See also *1946 Town of Huntington planning map (7.16 MB file) *National Register of Historic Places listings in Huntington, New York *Heckscher Museum of Art References External links * * Huntington Historical Society Category:Huntington, New York Category:Towns in New York Category:Towns on Long Island Category:Towns in Suffolk County, New York Category:Towns in the New York metropolitan area